Star Asia Elevator Wikia
Senn Elevators Wikia version: 2.1.2/SAE Wikia Encryption version: 2.3 Subscribe to Senn Elevators today to get new videos in Malaysia and Thailand. Don't forget to hit the bell button after subscribe. During watch any of my video, don't forget to hit the like button and share the video you watched. Want to become an admin? Sign up this form and get reviewed by Star Asia Elevator Wikia. After doing done all of this, please contact Star Asia Elevator Wikia owner and I'll check for you. It takes 5-10 days to complete. Welcome to the Star Asia Elevator Wikia Hello! Welcome to Star Asia Elevator Wikia. There is a information about elevators and travel within Malaysia and Thailand. Now, this Wikia also have prepaid suggestions, ElevaMix, ElevaMod, Elevator Gallery, WiFi service and more! Rules, guidelines and others Want to read rules and guidelines, click the Others > rules section. Contact owner/admin Need help, add suggestions and others, contact NingSama or chookhaysenn for help on editing, report unusual activity and others. For beginner Just begin to start edit Star Asia Elevator Wikia and others Wikia site, go to Wikia Community Central for help tips. They can help you on editing. Happy editing beginner. Premiere on Senn Elevators * Kuala Lumpur Elevator Tour 2018 (premiere 26 November 2018, 10pm MY,SG,BR,HK,TW/9pm TH,LAO,VN,CAM) Check what's content in this Wikia * ElevaMix: feel bored while reading all the stuff in this Wikia? Take a pit stop and enjoy some music and best elevator mixes. * ElevaMod: watch the elevator has been moded or upgraded to new elevator. * Travel in Malaysia: wish to come to Malaysia? You can read the travel guide in this Wikia. Find best food in town, hotel stay and much more. * Travel in Thailand: wish to come to Thailand? You can read the travel guide in this Wikia. Find best food in town, hotel stay and much more. * Elevator Gallery: see photos of the real elevators in real place in the Elevator Gallery. News, update and others This page is 100% complete! But you might saw some typos or less information than usual and some information is slower or incomplete. You're free to contribute on any page except Holidays rumors, main page (this page except me and my admin can edit this page) and also other page made for their personal (made by me or my admin) without permission. Thank you and hope you understand this. Massage from this page owner (chookhaysenn). Holidays rumors plan for 2019 Rumors holidays plan is here. Check out at "Holiday rumors 2019" Highlight August 2019 * More elevators coming soon... * * Senn Elevators will be in Kemaman, Terengganu this 9-10 April 2019 for presentation project. Special this May and June 2019 * Senn Elevators will be visiting Cameron Highlands this May 2019. See you there! Coming soon on Senn Elevators * Senn Elevators will go to new places very soon. See here for more information. * Multi language Subtitles Lets together make a subtitle for me based on my video. Submit your subtitles here! Top Highlights * Star Asia Elevator Wikia, now in Bahasa Malaysia version, now available. Some page need to fix soon. * Begins 11 February 2018, I'm encrypted the page (More (Top Navigation)) to prevent non registered users to edit the page. Please register your Wikia account or sign in your Wikia account to edit the page. It's free! * Elevator map for Kelantan is now available. Now in beta 2.1. Click here to check it out. To check what's new, click 'What's new Elevator in Kelantan map' * Elevator map for Songkhla is now available. Now in beta 1.0. Click here to check it out. * Star Asia Elevator Wikia also available for mobile view, including desktop. Compatible with Chrome (any version begins Android 4.1 and above/iOS 7 and above), built-in Android browser (Android 4.2.2 and above and Safari (iOS 11, optimized for iPhone 6+, 6s+, 7+). Check compatiblity here! * Star Asia Elevator Wikia supported OS/browser are Windows 7 or later, OS X 10.10 or later, Ubuntu 14.04 or later with Internet Explorer 11, Microsoft Edge (best optimized for Windows 10), Chrome 49 or later, Safari 5.1.7 or later and Firefox 40 or later. * If you are on Digi Prepaid LiVE (free 2.5GB/week) and/or internet package (unlimited video and music streaming @ RM28/month, unlimited video and musid @ RM1/hour or RM5/day and unlimited video and music lite @ RM1/day), no internet charges to visit this website and doesn't affect other data plans (basic internet or high speed internet). * Browse elevator photos in Elevator Gallery. Go to Others 2> Elevator Gallery * Senn Elevators Map is now available. Click here! Currently under beta testing version 1.0.1. Update every week! Latest activity Read the latest activity about new page and edits and see What's new! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse